Moins qu'un adieu, plus qu'un au revoir
by Ryltha
Summary: Attention, Spoil du chapitre 423. Sinon, tout est dans le titre. Scène d'adieu entre Ichigo et ...
1. Chapter 1 : Séparation

Voilà, première fanfic. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Bon, bien entendu, rien est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo s'était réveillé depuis à peine cinq minutes. Les membres encore engourdis, il avait descendu les escaliers pour ensuite sortir de sa maison, suivi par ses amis. Il respira avec bonheur un grand bol d'air frais et contempla un instant le ciel bleu recouvrant Karakura.

Bien qu'il soit heureux d'être là, en vie malgré les événements qui venaient de s'enchaîner, il se sentait oppressé par une boule dans sa gorge et son ventre. Il avait beau le savoir, il était dure pour lui de l'admettre. Ses pouvoirs étaient bel et bien en train de disparaître. Une partie de lui n'existait déjà plus, en dans quelques instants, le peu qui lui restait lui serait arraché. Il écarquilla les yeux dès l'instant où il se rendit compte d'un grand vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Pas une énergie spirituelle. Pas la présence calme de Chad, ni celle énergique d'Ishida, encore moins celle lumineuse d'Inoue. Mais une d'elle lui manquait, encore plus calme, apaisante et réconfortante, car c'était celle qu'il avait senti la première quand il avait acquis ses pouvoirs. Rukia... Il ne pouvait plus sentir son énergie, preuve de son caractère fort et pourtant enclin à tant de douceur. Ichigo se tourna vers ses quatre camarades. Ils étaient égaux à eux même. Inoue inquiète, Chad silencieux, Ishida plongé dans ses réflexions. Et Rukia...

-C'est un adieu, Ichigo.

-On dirait bien, fit-il avec un maigre sourire et des yeux plein de tristesse.

-Quoi ? Ne soit pas si triste !

Elle avait croisé les bras en affichant son air bravache et moqueur. Comme d'habitude. Il se laissait abattre, et elle, elle le rabrouait gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur et une volonté de fer. Cela lui rappelait son retour, après sa première défaite contre Ulquiorra et Yammy. Alors qu'il se morfondait, elle était arrivé, l'avait frappé puis l'avait entraîné dans un combat en lui balançant ses quatre vérités. Et il s'était repris en main. Il avait juré à ses amis, à lui-même et à son âme qu'il deviendrait plus fort. Pour eux. Pour les protéger. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené. Mais sa voix le sorti de sa torpeur.

-Même si tu ne peux plus me voir, moi, je te verrais toujours !

-Hein ? Ça ne me rassure pas du tout ! Et de toute façon je ne suis pas triste !

Il avait dit ça avec un air détaché, se grattant les cheveux, les yeux fermés dirigés vers le sol. Pourtant, il savourait cette dernière conversation, comme un assoiffé savourait le dernier verre d'eau qu'on souhaitait lui offrir. « Moi je te verrais toujours »... Pourquoi cette phrase sonnait comme une promesse à ses oreilles. Sera-t'elle toujours là... Pour veiller sur lui...? Pour venir le sortir de sa fausse déprime, se chamailler comme ils savaient si bien le faire ? Le traiter d'imbécile avant de lui offrir son sourire malicieux ? Lui jeter un regard d'enfant devant un objet inconnu ? Lui enfoncer son poing dans son ventre lorsqu'il osait critiquer ce glaçon ambulant qu'elle appelait « Nii-sama »...? Le bruit de ses pas. Elle se rapprochait de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, gardant la tête baissée pour voir une dernière fois sa petite silhouette. Il serra les dents. Elle commençait déjà à disparaître. Ses pieds s'effaçaient déjà. Il serra les poings, alors dissimulés dans ses poches. Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Alors pour elle aussi, cet adieu était compliqué ?

Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, une dernière fois. Pour voir ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux gris-bleu, si froid pour certain, si pur pour d'autre. Il tairait ses sentiments. Pas besoin de souffrir d'avantage. La perte de ses pouvoirs était déjà énorme. Surtout qu'avec eux, il perdait aussi celle à qui il devait tout. Celle qui n'avait pas hésiter à aller contre les lois pour lui permettre de sauver sa famille...

-... Dis à tout le monde... Que je les salut...

Il fixait le haut de son crâne, attendant une réaction de sa part. Sa gorge était serrée. Sa mâchoire endolorie tellement il serrait les dents. Le poids au niveau de son ventre ne voulait pas s'atténuer. Il bloqua sa respiration... Et avala douloureusement sa salive lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, presque un murmure lui répondre un simple « OK »...

Et elle leva enfin son visage vers lui. Il n'apercevait déjà plus de la petite shinigami que le haut de son torse et son visage. Et il plongea dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Sa peine et sa joie mélangée, le souvenir si important de cette année passée ensemble... Lui non plus ne se déroba pas. Il resta là à la contempler, pour graver dans ses souvenirs ce visage qu'il ne reverrait pas avant bien longtemps... Pas avant sa mort et son aller simple vers la Soul Society. En tant que simple âme humaine. Puis il deviendra à nouveau Shinigami, et combattra à nouveau à ses côtés. Et peut être même plus. C'est dans cet état d'esprit, lorsqu'elle fut invisible à ses yeux, qu'il dit :

-Au revoir, Rukia.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire adieu. Et il espérait seulement qu'elle comprendrait la nuance. Attend moi !

-Merci

Il leva les yeux, pour fixer le ciel d'azur qui semblait le narguer.

Il aurait préféré de la pluie. Il aurait eu une raison de plus pour la détester...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bon, c'est ma première fanfic, donc j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2 : Je dois te revoir

Rukia ne s'était pas attardée. Elle n'avait pu prononcer qu'un seul mot tant sa gorge était serrée. Et elle n'avait pu regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux d'Ichigo qui ne la voyait déjà plus.

-Au revoir, Rukia. Merci

Elle avait juste baissé la tête, avant de se retourner en dégainant son sabre. Elle avait concentré son reatsu et avait planté son zanpakuto dans le vide. La moitié de sa lame disparut, puis elle demanda l'ouverture du Seikamon, tout en déverrouillant d'un mouvement du poignet le portail. Les portes lumineuses étaient apparues, et elle avait fait un léger signe à ses amis humains. Inoue, Chad et Ishida lui avait répondu, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ichigo. Lequel fixait le ciel bleu, d'un air morne et avec son sourire en coin. Et elle avait fait un pas. Juste un pas. Qui la ramenait vers son monde... Enfin, si elle pouvait le considérer comme tel. Avec l'interdiction de revenir ici. Yamamoto en avait décidé ainsi. Mais ça, ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. Et tandis qu'elle précédait son papillon des enfers, une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue.

-Au revoir, Ichigo.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que leur séparation avait eu lieu. Qu'elle était partie de nouveau à la Soul Society. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il l'avait compris. Chad, Ishida et Inoue (qui avait les larmes aux yeux, émue par le départ de son amie) avaient fait un signe de la main avant de se tourner vers Kurosaki. Elle était partie. Elle avait traversé le portail, qui la ramènerait chez elle. Et depuis une semaine, il avait vraiment essayé de reprendre sa vie « d'avant ». C'est à dire, ce qu'était sa vie avant leur rencontre. Avant qu'elle ne débarque sans prévenir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, lui collant une peur bleue, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Avant qu'il ne lui accorde une confiance sans limite, au point de se laisser transpercer par ce sabre appartenant à une inconnue juste cinq minutes auparavant... Avant que son monde ne bascule. Et à dire vrai, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était retourné au lycée, dans sa classe. Tous ses amis l'avaient regardé comme s'il était en sucre. Ils surveillaient leur moindre parole, de peur de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était plus avec eux. Car l'ancien shinigami le voyait bien. Elle leur manquait à tous... Cette demi-portion à peu près aussi exubérante qu'attachante avait laissé un gros vide depuis cette fameuse journée.

Assis devant son bureau, il n'écoutait absolument pas le cours de mathématiques. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la place vide à ses côtés. Il laissait juste ses souvenirs vagabonder comme bon leur semblaient, en fixant une sorte de lapin gravé dans la table. Enfin, il savait que c'était un lapin que parce qu'elle lui avait dit... L'art abstrait de Rukia était vraiment indéchiffrable pour lui ! N'était ce pas dans un cours de math qu'elle lui avait innocemment glissé un petit mot avec la solution de l'exercice ? Tout ça pour le remercier d'avoir passé la nuit à courir après un hollow. Et cette fois où il lui avait rendu la pareil en cours de Japonais ? Le prof n'avait pas réussi à cacher son étonnement lorsque Rukia avait repris la lecture à l'endroit précis où il s'était arrêté, alors qu'elle n'avait surtout pas suivi le cours... Et toutes ces fois où elle l'avait sortit de son corps après que son Soul Pager ait retenti ? Un grand silence dans la classe le tira des souvenirs dans lesquels il s'était empêtré.

-Kurosaki, si vous ne souhaitez pas suivre le cours, autant ne pas venir !

Le professeur avait lâché sa phrase avec un ton venimeux et Ichigo se le tint pour dit. À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se levait, empoignant tranquillement son sac pour se diriger vers la porte de la classe. Inoue le regardait avec un air inquiet, Chad était impassible, et Ishida lui lança un regard compréhensif. Le professeur quant à lui avait un sourire satisfait. Il pouvait enfin se débarrasser de ce délinquant notoire qui se teignait les cheveux avec cette couleur si extravagante ! C'était avec un regard terne qu'il était sortit de son lycée, sans un mot, puis qu'il était rentré chez lui. Le reste de l'après-midi, il l'avait passé avec ses soeurs. Il avait sentit qu'elles avaient besoin de sa présence. Si Karin ne l'aurait jamais admis, Yuzu s'était jeté dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver son frère sans et sauf. Isshin avait comme d'habitude assaillit son fils par un coup de pied, mais avait bien vite arrêté son manège. Son fils ne restait que pour leur faire plaisir. Autant ne pas gâcher ce moment... Surtout avec la mine dépressive qu'il affichait ! Les jumelles avaient allumé la radio, et discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien. Ichigo ne participait pas à la conversation. Il faisait office de figurant. Mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger, tant qu'il était présent... Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite leur chamaillerie, ainsi que les chansons qui passaient...

**« I can't explain why you're always stuck in my mind »**  
_(Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi tu es toujours bloquée dans mon esprit,)_  
**« Step out and look into my dead eyes »**  
_(Coincée hors champ dans mes yeux morts**.)_

La chanson le toucha bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Elle reflétait exactement son état d'esprit.

**« My wings are broken but your head's high »**  
_(Mes ailes sont brisées mais tu as la tête haute.)_  
**« I'm passing away in my own arms »**  
_(Je quitte le chemin de mes propres moyens.)_  
**« Run away, Disappear in the pale night »**  
_(Enfuis toi, disparais dans la nuit pâle.)_  
**« Close your eyes, Feel the heat from the dark side »**  
_(Ferme les yeux, sens la chaleur du côté obscur.)_  
**« Take a chance, Make a turn to the flash light »**  
_( Saisis ta chance, prends un virage pour la lumière)_  
**« I am yours, You are mine, We're in love, right ? »**  
_(Je suis à toi, tu es mienne, nous sommes amoureux, n'est ce pas ?)_  
**« Stay with me »**  
_(Reste avec moi,)_  
**« I know you sleep**  
**I cannot breath**  
**I feel your here**  
**I need you with me »**  
_(Je te sais endormie_  
_Je ne peux pas respirer_  
_Je ressens ta présence là,_  
_J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi )_

La chanson continuait, faisant écho à tant de sentiments qu'il refoulait au plus profond de lui même. Sans un mot, sans une explication, il partit dans sa chambre. Il ferma sa porte, qui claqua sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son lit, puis s'y jeta plus ou moins. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur le placard de sa chambre. Il était toujours ouvert puisqu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à le fermer. Et surtout pas à le vider. La première nuit, il avait même était tenté de dormir dedans. Mais, il avait vite renoncé. Il n'était pas tout à fait remis de la perte de ses pouvoirs, et une nuit complète dans un espace aussi réduit l'aurait probablement achevé ! Il fallait bien être aussi petit que Rukia pour pouvoir dormir la dedans ! Alors, il s'était juste assis devant. Et il avait laissé ses souvenirs affluer... Le sursaut qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'elle était sortie de là-dedans. Toutes ses jérémiades et ses comédies pour qu'il la laisse dormir ici, dans sa chambre. Elle était à bien y réfléchir la seule fille à être venue aussi souvent dans sa chambre (Tatsuki y étant venu aussi quelques fois) et surtout la seule personne extérieure à sa famille à y avoir dormi avec lui.

Avec lui... Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ?

Juste des souvenirs et des regrets.

Le souvenir de leur séparation.

Et les regrets... Maintenant, il aurait aimé l'avoir prise dans ses bras. Une dernière fois. Ou plutôt une première et dernière fois. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la serrer contre lui, lui caresser ses cheveux d'ébène pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas et qu'elle reste à ses côtés.

Parce que le plus dure dans cette séparation était le goût amer qui lui restait. Aizen lui avait avoué pendant leur combat que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un calcul de sa part. Sa rencontre avec Rukia, les victoires successives contre un menos grande, Renji, Zaraki, Byakuya... Puis Grimmjow, et Ulquiorra... Tout cela avat été prémédité par ce traître... Alors, la voir disparaître comme ça, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais existé autrement que comme une_ illusion_ d'Aizen... Et maintenant qu'Aizen était hors d'état de nuire, ses illusions disparaissaient avec lui. Comme Rukia avait disparu, ses pouvoirs, les fantômes, les Vizards et les Hollows... Il resta donc sur son lit, à fixer ce fichu placard. Et même la présence agaçante de Kon lui manquait. L'âme modifiée avait obtenu le droit de posséder un gigai. Alors Urahara lui en avait créé un. Et il était partit. Comme toutes les personnes qui prouvaient à Ichigo que cette année n'avait pas été que pure illusion... Comme celle créée par Kyokasuigetsu, le zanpakuto du traître...

* * *

Rukia déambulait dans les couloirs de la treizième division, les bras chargés de rapports. Elle était de corvée de paperasse, c'est pourquoi depuis le début de la journée, elle apportait divers documents à son capitaine avant de courir dans tout le Seireitei après telle ou telle feuille manquante. À n'en pas douter, ce travail éreintant n'avait qu'un seul but : lui faire penser à autre chose. Ou plutôt l'empêcher de penser. Pour ça, elle en était presque reconnaissante envers Ukitake. Presque... Parce que là, elle commençait vraiment à en avoir plein les pattes ! C'est avec soulagement qu'elle arriva au bureau de son capitaine. Il s'était bien remis de sa blessure, même si son état avait été inquiétant pendant un long moment. Rukia qui venait d'ailleurs de la quatrième division (elle y était passée en coup de vent pour récupérer un dossier avant de courir jusqu'à la dixième...) et Unohana lui avait demandé de rappeler à son capitaine qu'il était attendu pour son contrôle de santé hebdomadaire, et son sourire aimable était pourtant plein de menace... Si elle avait été à la place de Juushiro, elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas contrarier l'implacable dirigeante de la quatrième division !

Elle frappa doucement à la porte, et entra en entendant la permission de son capitaine. Celui-ci prenait une pause, une tasse de thé à la main.

-J'ai les derniers papiers que vous m'aviez demandé, Ukitake-taïcho !

-Merci, Kuchiki. Pose les là, sur le bureau. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, puis il reprit : Que dirais-tu de partager une tasse de thé avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir ! Unohana-taïcho m'a demandé de vous rappeler le rendez-vous que vous avez avec la quatrième division demain. Et si je puis me permettre, il vaudrait mieux pour vous ne pas le louper !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Elle est terrifiante lorsqu'elle le veut, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un petit rire. Rukia s'assit là où il lui indiquait, et attrapa la tasse qui lui tendait. Apparemment, il avait tout prévu. Il commença à discuter avec elle sur un ton badin, le tout donnant une conversation légère que Rukia appréciait pleinement ! Au moins, lui ne prenait pas des pincettes pour lui parler ! Certes, il évitait certain sujet, mais il le faisait naturellement ! Pas comme un certain Renji ou encore Rangiku qui stoppaient leur phrase en plein élan pour ne pas lui rappelait qu'elle venait de quitter des gens très cher à son coeur ! Et c'était toujours mieux que Byakuya, qui lui ne parlait pratiquement pas. Et encore, il s'était amélioré depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée par Ichigo de sa condamnation à mort ! Au moins maintenant, il ne l'ignorait plus... Bref...

-J'ai eu quelques nouvelles du monde réel.

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'un séisme, et son coeur rata un battement, pour repartir encore plus vite. Pourtant, le ton de la conversation était resté toujours aussi léger. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, avant de répondre d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre, ni teinté de tristesse, ni trop désireux de savoir...

-Ah ! Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Tu sais que c'est Sakkichiru, notre cinquième siège, qui est assignée depuis un peu moins d'un mois à la surveillance de Karakura. Elle va rentrer d'ici quelques jours pour faire son rapport.

-Oh... Elle y était assigné pour quelle raison déjà ?

-Comme d'habitude ! Surveiller, envoyer les plus ici et protéger les habitants de Hollows !

Rukia garda le silence. Où son capitaine voulait-il en venir ?

-Tu le sais, Yamamoto-sotaïcho veut restreindre au maximum nos contacts avec le monde réel. Mais Sakkichiru m'a dit que ce serait de la folie de se retirer de Karakura, à cause de toutes ses âmes dotées d'un si grand pouvoir spirituel. Les Hollows sont toujours autant attirés dans ce secteur...

Elle n'écouta le reste de la conversation que d'une oreille distraite. Que signifiait, de la part de son capitaine, une telle discussion. Comptait-il l'envoyer de nouveau dans le monde réel ? À cette idée, son coeur s'emballa de nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, la conversation s'acheva, et Ukitatke lui ordona gentiment de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Encore une fois, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Dix jours qu'elle avait quitté son monde, et dix jours qu'il restait plongé dans ses souvenirs. Si elle avait été là, elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir avoir cet air là sur son visage ! Les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, le regard terne, la mâchoire serrée... Bref, sa tête de déprimé qui lui valait toujours un coup de coude dans les côtes, une castagne en règle, des insultes à la pelle... Et pour qu'elle lui remonte le moral. Pour qu'il soit à bloc pour des semaines... Mais là, silence radio. Rien.

Rien.

Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et cela le rongeait. Il détourna son regard de son placard pour fixer son réveil. 2H57 du matin... La nuit promettait d'être longue ! Il se cala sur le côté, gardant dans son champ de vision son placard. C'était devenu un tic. Tout comme à l'école, où il ne faisait que fixer la place qu'elle occupait. Tous ses amis essayaient de lui changer les idées. Ils avaient tenté de l'emmener au centre ville, mais ils étaient passé par le parc où Ichigo avait sauvé son premier plus, acceptant ainsi de remplacer temporairement Rukia. Devant son mutisme, ils avaient changé d'avis... Et toutes leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par le même échec. Ichigo semblait incapable de tourner la page...

3h46... Il fixait maintenant sa fenêtre, observant la lune, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire par moment. La situation était insupportable. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Agir ! Bouger ! Alors, il réfléchit aux options qui se présentaient à lui...

1 : L'oublier et passer à autre chose... Plutôt crever !

2 : Justement, en parler de mourir, il pourrait tenter de rejoindre avant son heure la Soul Society ?... En fait non, mauvaise idée ! S'il faisait ça, il était certain qu'elle lui en voudrait pendant un sacré bout de temps. Et vu que les Shinigamis avaient l'air de pouvoir vivre** _très_ **vieux, il était sûr et certain que ce serait une mauvaise idée ! Et en plus, il se montrerait égoïste envers ses soeurs, son père, ses amis et tout ceux qui tenaient un temps soit peu à lui...

3 : ... Faire en sorte qu'elle revienne pour qu'il lui fasse correctement ses adieux. Parce qu'il voudrait bien vous y voir, vous, après un mois de coma de faire ses adieux en à peine cinq minutes à une personne chère ! Voilà donc ce qu'il allait faire. Il se leva, dans l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution...

À 7h30, il était devant le magasin d'Urahara. Il frappait à la porte comme un forcené, attendant avec impatience que ce maudit marchand de bonbons se lève ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre encore une fois son poing sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, et Ichigo fut emporté par son élan, pour atterrir directement dans les bras de Tessaï. Le géant le contempla alors d'un air terrifiant avant de le remettre sur pied

-Que voulez-vous à cette heure, Mr Kurosaki ?

-Juste parler à Urahara.

Alors que l'ancien dirigeant des nécromanciens semblait peser le pour et le contre de cette demande, Ichigo s'inclina légèrement et disant « S'il vous plait »... Le géant réfléchit encore pendant une seconde, avant de s'effacer en faisant signe à l'adolescent de le suivre. Il le mena comme d'habitude dans le petit salon puis disparut. Est-ce que son idée était la bonne finalement ? Il rumina encore sa question pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le gars au gettas et au bob se pointe devant lui, avec la tête enfarinée de quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réveiller ! Un long bâillement de sa part vint compléter le tableau.

-Ah ! Kurosaki-kun ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je voudrais vous demander un service.

Ichigo ne termina pas sa phrase devant l'air triste qu'afficher l'ancien capitaine. Celui-ci se gratta l'arrière de la tête, avant de faire surgir d'on ne sait où son éternel éventail ! Il commença par se cacher derrière, avant de le refermer et de le pointer vers l'adolescent.

-Tu veux récupérer tes pouvoirs ? Comme lorsque tu les avais perdu après ton combat contre Byakuya ? Ça ne sera pas possible. À l'époque, tu n'avais perdu que les pouvoirs de Rukia, mais les tiens dormaient toujours au fond de ton âme. Je n'ai aucune solution pour l'instant.

-Ça je le savais ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. (Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ses yeux mis-clos tournés vers le sol) J'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion il y pas mal de temps ! En fait, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez toujours des contacts avec la Soul Society ?

-Oh ! Je... Ils ont décider de limiter au grand maximum tous les contacts entre le monde réel et eux.

-Je m'en doutait aussi. Ils sont toujours aussi prétentieux hein ?

-Je crois que tu as raison ! (Le marchand venait de cacher un grand sourire derrière son éventail. Était-ce lui ou Kurosaki avait muri incroyablement vite ? Et surtout, il avait bien compris comment marchait la Soul Society...) Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

-Que vous fassiez parvenir quelque chose à Rukia.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Kisuke dans les yeux, et en lui tendant un morceau de papier, plié, sur lequel était lisiblement écrit « Pour Rukia ». Urahara regarda dans le vide, à sa droite, avant de saisir le papier et d'ajouter :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Va en cours Kurosaki ! Je te dirais ce qu'il en est.

-Merci !

Le coeur léger, le lycéen partit serein pour la première depuis presque deux semaines. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien amener ce mot à Rukia, c'était bien cet ancien capitaine ! Il pressa le pas, pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Maintenant, il ne lui fallait plus qu'attendre des nouvelles... Juste attendre. Et voir si oui ou non, tout n'avait été qu'une illusion...

* * *

Urahara se tourna de nouveau vers sa droite. Il ne regardait pas le vide, mais une Shinigami. Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une multitude de tresses toutes attachées par de long fils de couleurs différentes et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle portait l'uniforme classique des Shinigamis, avec une écharpe toute aussi verte que ses yeux, et avait attaché son zanpakuto dans son dos.

-Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu.

-Je ne souhaitais pas espionner, mais Tessaï a conduit le jeune humain ici, et si je voulais partir, j'aurais du le bousculer lui ou vous...

-Je ne vous en tient pas rigueur, Sakkichiru-san.

-Merci ! (Elle avait un grand sourire. Est-ce qu'elle se faisait des idées, ou ça arrangeait bien ce faux marchand qu'elle ait assisté à cette discussion ?)

-Alors, vous maintenez ce que vous m'avez dit ?

-Je le maintiens !

-Donc vous ferez passer ce mot à Kuchiki-san ?

-Bien sûr ! Je dois retourner là-bas pour faire mon rapport. Il va sans dire que je vais appuyer sur le fait qu'il faut absolument un Shinigami dans cette ville...

L'ancien capitaine avait dissimulé son sourire derrière son éventail. Yamamoto avait peut être une faille dans son plan. À la treizième division, tout le monde se serrait les coudes... Comme le faisait en ce moment cette cinquième siège pour Rukia, et tous les autres shinigamis qui avaient des personnes à qui ils tenaient dans cette ville...

* * *

** La traduction pour moi n'est pas vraiment bonne, mais ça collait trop bien avec l'esprit de ma fic... PS : la chanson c'est « I know you sleep » de Bang Gang.

Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas , mais voilà ma deuxième partie, qui appelle bien entendu une suite !

J'espère que ça vous plait ! Et si ça ne vous plait pas, je veux bien savoir pourquoi ^^ (si c'est un problème avec le couple, malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas changer grand chose ! [Hors de question de faire de l'IchiHime ! ;) ] mais, pour toutes les autres critiques, je veux bien les entendre !)

Sinon, désolé si j'ai écorché les noms japonais...

Bye !


End file.
